Unexpected
by Emmets-hott-as-hell97
Summary: Your dad is on the FBIs Most Wanted list, you and your brothers are the most talented assisins. Then you meet one very handsome man and your whole gets flipped. Then if it cant get any worse he kidnapps you...


**Hey well this is my first fanfic if there's anything you think I could do better just let me know!**

_**Prologue JPOV**_

I ran around the corner and right into someone's chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I then looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I thought I would ever see. "That is perfectly fine now I don't have to think of a reason to try to start talking to you." I was utterly shocked by his words that I was sure my jaw hit the floor. He chuckled at the sight of my shocked expression and I then thanked my ability to not blush.

"Well I'm Damon Salavego and you are?" I looked back up at him quickly because I hadn't expected it to go like this. I thought it was going to be like one of those moments when you bump into someone you both say sorry and then you walk away. I then remembered he was waiting for an answer. "I'm Julia Brooks." I thanked God right then and there for giving me the power to not stutter over all my words. There was a strong gust of wind that blew my raven black hair into my face, I pushed it out of my face with an annoyed flick of my wrist. This was getting to be awkward so I decided it was time for me to be leaving.

"Well I've gotta run so have a nice day." I walked around him and ran into the little coffee shop on the corner off the block. That's one thing I love about living in New York, there are coffee shops everywhere.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and pulled it out I had a new text from my boss.

_Where the hell are you? The meeting starts in 5 minutes!_

I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized my boss was right. Time had gotten away from me. I grabbed my coffee and ran out of the coffee shop as fast as I could without dowsing myself in the burning liquid. I jumped on my motorcycle and gunned it. I looked back to see Damon leaning against the wall outside the coffee shop watching me leave. The last thing I saw him do before he disappeared from my sight was mouth the words _See you soon. _Shivers ran down my back and I knew that he was telling the truth and that the next time I would be seeing him I wouldn't like it.

_**Constructive Criticism is always great please comment!**_

_**~Fainne~**_

_**Chapter 1 JPOV**_

I walked into my house that night and thought back to that morning and the strange man that I met on the street. Just the thought of him made me get goose bumps. I walked around my small little cabin in the woods and locked all the doors and windows. I was extremely tired after all that had gone on today. My boss, Jake, threatened to fire me if I was late again. Sometimes being a Publicist is very tiring. I went into the bathroom to get my shower ready and as the water was heating up I started thinking about that Damon guy that I met in front of my favorite little coffee shop, Mama Chita's, today. I don't know why he seemed to scare me so much he just did.

Right before I jumped in the shower I thought I heard a thud from somewhere in the house. I poked my head out the door and looked down the hall. Everything was just like I left it and I didn't see anything from where I was standing that could have fallen over. I turned back around and hopped in the shower. I let my thoughts drift as the warm water cascaded over my body. I felt like I could stay in there forever. By the time I got out I was practically sleep walking. I went through the normal things I do before I got in bed. The last thing I had to do before I could go to bed was make sure everything was locked. I knew I did it earlier but it was a habit to lock everything before going to bed.

I walked around the house and everything was locked. I went to my room and collapsed on the bed, but right before I could slip into the blackness I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and then warm soft lips on my cheek. Then I fell into oblivion.

~OoO~

_**DPOV**_

The smells burned their way down my throat. The sounds raided my senses. Then out of all the same smells and sounds that made me feel like I was going to lose my mind I caught the scent that instantly calmed me and I heard the beating of a heart that matched my own. Then around the corner came the source of all my confusion. The most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on was standing before me. The only thing that I could think about was the warm liquid that gave me such great strength. It was a young girl; she appeared to be in her late 20's, maybe 27 or 28. I knew I would have to have her. She could be mine. _She will be mine._

~OoO~

_**DPOV**_

I couldn't keep myself away from her any longer I had to see her. I saw her walking around her house locking the windows and doors. As if would do any good to keep my kind out. I chuckled at the dark idea creeping through my mind. My throat was burning with thirst. Once I was sure she was asleep I crept through one of the windows. I easily found her bedroom by following her scent. I walked into her room and stood by her bed. I slipped into the bed by her and wrapped my arms around her waist. A little bit before dawn I climbed out of her bed and left through the same window I entered but not before I left her a little gift. Like my brother, I like to play with the prey.

_**I didn't realize that The last little part even rhymed until I reread the thing so I kinda find that funny but I love you guys for reading this. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not exactly sure when the next time im gonna post again but at the least in the next week!**_

_**~Fainne~**_


End file.
